


Play's the Thing

by no_big_deal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bisexual Ben Solo, Enthusiastic Consent, Extremely Light Bondage, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Masturbation, Matchmaker Poe Dameron, Oblivious Rey (Star Wars), Pining Ben Solo, Reference to past Ben Solo/Poe Dameron, Touch-Starved Rey (Star Wars), Vaginal Sex, canon compliant age gap, no pregnancy or babies, safe sex, shout out to my favorite Princess Bride book quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_big_deal/pseuds/no_big_deal
Summary: “Poe gave me two copies of the script. Here you go,” she says, handing him one.He looks at the simple, typed cover sheet.“The Empress of Sexegol and Her Demon Lover. A one act play by Poe Dameron,”he reads, keeping his voice flat and steady. He looks up at her after a moment. "Doesn't sound as high-concept as his usual stuff.”
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 21
Kudos: 49
Collections: Reylo Jukebox Exchange





	Play's the Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reylohirrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylohirrim/gifts).



> Many thanks to my lovely and most excellent beta reader [@noeticedda](https://twitter.com/noeticedda) for putting up with my dumbassery and utter disregard for verb tense with the patience of a saint. 
> 
> And special thanks to [@lil_red_hed](https://twitter.com/lil_red_hed) for brainstorming with me to come up with the title! Check the end of the work for a moodboard she put together after we landed on "Play's the Thing."
> 
> The prompt for this fic is [Two Weeks by FKA Twigs](https://youtu.be/3yDP9MKVhZc)

"Are you sure about this?” Rey asks. “I mean, I’ve never acted before.”

Shaking his head, Poe tucks the small booklet into the paper grocery bag and hands it to her. “Rey, you’re the best. This is going to be great. Take a read-through when you get home. I put some notes in there that should help.” 

“Okay,” Rey agrees with a nod. “If you’re sure I’m right for this, I’m willing to give it a try.”

“Absolutely,” he replies with a wink. “You’ll be perfect. Call me tomorrow and let me know what you think.”

As Rey leaves their apartment, Finn leans his head over Poe’s shoulder, and wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s chest.

“Poe,” he says in a slow sing-song voice. “What are you doing?”

*~*~*~*~*

Ben heaves a sigh as he hits the final staircase before his apartment door and wonders if Rey is already home. He shakes his head. She’s only been his roommate for a few months, but she's made them the best few months of his life just by being her charming, down-to-earth, loyal, beautiful self. The thought of coming home to _her_ made days like today bearable. It had been a long one at work, just a constant stream of people in his office all with requests and demands and interruptions. No breaks from the moment he got there until he left, just after five. He was looking forward to being home. 

Before Rey had moved in, he had jealously valued his private time, needing solitude to wind down at the end of the day. He’d hesitated to offer the room up for rent after Hux moved to Miami with Rose, but Poe had told him about Rey, Finn’s friend who needed a place, and he could never say no to Poe. And he never regretted it. Coming home to Rey every night had been a revelation. Her smile energized him. She’d made the apartment feel like a _home_ and filled his evenings with laughter, watching movies after dinner, or listening to music as they cleaned the kitchen. Sure, she had her issues, she doubted herself sometimes, so Ben did what he could to boost her confidence—she just didn't realize how amazing she was. He already considered her one of his best friends. He adored her.

Anything beyond friendship, Ben acknowledged, was off-limits. For starters, he firmly believed it was bad form to make a pass at a roommate. He never wanted to make her feel uncomfortable. And it _would_ make her uncomfortable, if he let her know he had such warm and fuzzy feelings for her. 

For one, she was just a bit past twenty and he was already thirty—an awkward and noticeable age gap. She was vivacious, spontaneous, and cautiously optimistic. She had her whole enjoyable life ahead of her, whereas he was a surly junior investment advisor with social anxiety and a peanut allergy. She deserved the very best, which he was not. Therefore, her presence in his life—as his platonic roommate—was necessarily temporary. He was just happy to know her, and have her be part of his life for now. 

He closes the front door behind him and loosens his tie. Rey isn't in the living room or kitchen, and the place seems otherwise quiet. Heading down the hallway, he sees her bedroom door, exactly opposite his, is closed. Maybe she was napping? He smiles fondly. She did like her afternoon naps, when she could get them. Usually she curled up on the couch, her hair adorably tousled and lips slack. Ben would drape a blanket over her legs and move quietly around the apartment until she woke up. 

Turning towards his bedroom door, a sound interrupts his musings on Rey’s sleeping habits. Rey is speaking and it carries through the thin apartment wall.

“Ben,” Rey’s voice is imperious. "Kneel before me, my dearest love.”

Ben freezes, his hand on the doorknob to his bedroom, the blood in his head suddenly draining away. _What?_

“Ben,” Rey continues, “your lips were made to kiss; kiss me now, cover my body with your hot, wet mouth.”

He throws his bag in his room and turns towards Rey’s door, his heart pounding in his throat as the hallway starts to spin around him. Is he having a stroke? Is this what that feels like?

“Ben,” Rey says, the urgency in her voice reaching a fever-pitch, “Now, my love, lift my skirts and lick Mike—” she pauses. “Oh! There is no way I’m saying _that—”_

Ben knocks on Rey’s door, and takes a large step back. 

Rey opens the door with a puzzled look on her face, which turns into a smile. “Oh hi Ben,” she says, looking at him expectantly. When he doesn't say anything after a moment, curiosity sparkles in her wide, green eyes. “Can I help you?”

“I uh—” he begins. “You said my name? I thought?” He realizes he's wringing his hands together, twisting hard. All of a sudden his entire body feels painfully on edge. 

“Oh!” Rey exclaims with a laugh. “Not Ben, _Ren._ The character’s name is ‘Ren,’ see?” She holds up a small booklet. “Poe wants to cast me in this one act play. I’m not sure I’m right for the role, but he seems convinced. I’m reading the script tonight, so I can make up my mind.”

“I see.” Ben didn’t see. Ben couldn’t think. Her voice had been so… strong. Beautiful. But she hadn’t been calling him. Of course not. She’d been reading a script. She’d been reading a script and he was an idiot. “I see. Well. Congratulations.” 

“Thank you,” Rey laughs. “Poe left me some notes in here, he said you’ve acted for him before? Maybe you could help me?”

“Of course,” he replied, instinctively. 

“Oh _wonderful,”_ Rey says, excitement evident on her face. “Here, let’s go to the living room. I sent for pizza from Maz’s about fifteen minutes ago, it should be here any time.”

Out in the living room, she digs through her bag as he sits down on the couch. “Poe gave me two copies of the script. Here you go,” she says, handing him one. 

He looks at the simple, typed cover sheet. _“The Empress of Sexegol and Her Demon Lover. A one act play by Poe Dameron,”_ he reads, keeping his voice flat and steady. He looks up at her after a moment. "Doesn't sound as high-concept as his usual stuff.”

She shrugs. “He says he’s branching out in a new direction. Okay.” She puffs out a breath and pushes their small coffee table to the side. “Here we go.” 

Ben settles back on the couch as Rey stands tall in the center of the living room, holds the script away from her body, and clears her throat.

“I am Kira,” she begins, her voice dripping with sensuality, “Empress of the pleasure planet _Sexegol,_ where all your darkest desires are revealed and… if you please me,” here, she giggled, a bubbling sound that went straight to Ben’s cock, “if you please me, then I… in return… may grant your every filthy wish, no matter how wanton or depraved.”

Ben swallows, his Adam's apple struggling to make its way down his throat as Rey sashays across the living room. 

“For generations, my family has ruled Sexegol, and I have been trained as a high priestess in all the pleasurable arts, from the sacred to the profane.” She swivels her hips in a delightfully lascivious figure eight as she continues. “The bodies of men and women are my playthings as I ascend to orgiastic heights of indulgence and bliss.” Her voice rose in pitch as she spoke, ending in a breathy cry.

Without taking his eyes off her, Ben reaches to his left for one of the throw pillows sitting in the corner of the couch, and drags it into his lap.

“Together, dearest Ren, my demon lover, we will dethrone the Emperor, my father, and consummate our dark marriage with unspeakable acts of fornication. Between my legs, the ferocious deluge of lust—” Unable to stop himself, Ben takes a deep breath and lets it out in a fierce puff, briefly closing his eyes.

At the sudden noise, Rey looks up at him. “Oh,” she says, “that painful, huh?” Her voice sounds small and Ben’s heart sinks as her eyes flit back and forth over his face. “You don’t like it.” She forces out an awkward laugh. “I knew it, I’m not any good—” 

“No, no, it’s not like that.” Ben takes a deep breath; he’ll put a smile back on Rey’s face if it _kills_ him. “It’s actually quite good. Very effective. You’re very believable.” He blinks up at her, hoping this was working. He couldn’t tell. Clutching the pillow tight to his lap, he asks, “Where did you leave off? Ferocious deluge of lust? Pick up from there.”

Rey nods, still a little unsure. A thoughtful look crosses her face and she opens her mouth but at that moment the doorbell rings and her face transforms with a smile. “Pizza’s here,” she sings, running for the door, adding “you should change, you’re still in your work clothes,” and Ben makes a break for his room. 

Behind his closed door, he flops down on his bed trying desperately to lose the insistent erection brought on by Rey's performance, knowing he had just minutes to calm himself before he needed to join her for dinner. He squeezes his eyes shut and thinks of his most unappealing memories: The smell of formaldehyde as he dissected a cat in high school biology. The time he stepped on a ten inch long banana slug in his bare feet. The clothing optional hot springs trip with Dad and Grandpa Ani six years ago.

This is how much I love Rey, he thinks. I’m thinking about my grandpa’s wrinkly old ballsack on purpose. That's how much I love Rey, he thinks. Oh shit. _I love Rey._

*~*~*~*~*

He returns to the living room a few minutes later, a little calmer, wearing black sweats and his long-sleeved Sounders FC t-shirt. It doesn’t feel so bad, he thinks, to be in love with Rey. Quite the contrary, it feels good. It feels right. He isn't just papering over his base reaction to her pronunciation of the word “orgiastic” with a higher sentiment. She means the world to him, even if it had taken some of Poe's corniest writing and some truly disturbing family memories to have realized it. 

Rey had dragged the coffee table back in place and put the pizza on plates by the time he came back out. “Heads up!” she calls, tossing him a La Croix as he passes the kitchen. He catches it one handed and cracks it open. “Pamplemousse, pamplemousse,” she giggles as he walks to the living room. “I don’t know how you drink that stuff,” she says, grabbing a glass for her homemade bubble tea. 

Ben takes a big bite of pizza, saving him from having to respond. Looking at Rey now, dancing around their kitchen in a plain white t-shirt and blue leggings, he isn’t sure he can trust himself not to blurt out that he loves her. It seems so easy and obvious. Thank you for ordering pizza and I love you. Bubble tea is weird and I love you. Please don’t throw carbonated beverages in the house and I love you. He takes another large bite. 

Rey sets her tea down on the table and falls down on the couch. “Poe mentioned you were in one of his plays before, right?” Ben nods. “When was that?” she asks, reaching for her plate.

Ben thinks back. “It was in high school, a cheesy melodrama. You know the type. The villain twirls his mustache and the heroine's name was like, Bess Trueheart and the hero is called Bold Goodlaw, or something ridiculous like that.” He pauses as Rey laughs at his story. “Anyway, Poe cast me in the play. It was one of the first productions he ever put together. Hard to believe that was almost fifteen years ago.”

“Let me guess,” Rey sits up, clapping her hands together. “You were the villain—no, no—the hero. Buff Lockjaw,” she nods, convinced she’s right.

“Rey,” Ben sighs. “It was an all boys school. And of course, Poe cast himself as the hero.” He waits a dramatic beat, having perfected telling this story many times over the years. “I was the girl.”

 _“No,”_ Rey shrieks, grabbing her middle and laughing uncontrollably as she rolls back on the couch. “You have got to be kidding me right now Ben.”

“No joke,” he says, laughing with her, “it’s true. Poe and I were about the same height back then, and I was pretty skinny,” he admits as she dissolves into giggles. “So I looked better in a dress.” 

“So what was it like,” Rey asks, getting a hold of herself. “Your first acting experience?”

“It was pretty fun. It was how Poe and I became friends, anyway.” He pauses for a minute, considering if he wants to tell her the rest of the story. Rey was gazing up at him, her eyes shining with amusement, looking so content he can almost convince himself that her smile contains a hint of affection. He swallows. He wants to believe it so bad. 

“Yeah, well, you know, at the end of the play, the hero and heroine kiss.” He clears his throat and stares at his pizza plate. “Nothing big, just pressed our lips together until the spotlight faded.” 

Rey nods. “I can see how that would be… a bonding experience.”

“Sure,” said Ben, his chest warming with the desire to let Rey, the girl he loved, truly know him. “We were fifteen at the time. Horny as all get-out. I had to admit to Poe before our first rehearsal that I hadn’t ever actually kissed anyone before. He said my first kiss shouldn't be for a play.” Ben blushes at the memory. “Poe, he’s known he’s been gay since kindergarten. But, uh, it wasn’t until Poe walked home with me after school that day and really laid one on me that I realized I might be into guys almost as much as I was into girls.” 

He jumps a little as Rey’s hand suddenly squeezes his arm through his shirt, just above his wrist; he realizes that this is the first time Rey has touched him since they shook hands on the day she moved in. 

“Wow, Ben, I—” She squeezes again. “That’s really—Thanks for sharing. It means a lot, that you’d trust me. To tell me something personal like that.” 

He looks up at her, just as she looks away; she removes her hand from his arm and rests it on her throat. “Well, we’ve been roommates for awhile now,” he says. “Figured it would come up at some point.”

“Right,” she sighs, but then she goes for a joking tone. “You told me just so I wouldn’t be caught off guard if you brought a guy home one night? I can play it cool, man.” There’s amusement in her voice, but now she’s the one gazing intently at her empty pizza plate. Her face scrunches up, like she's thinking about something that she's never considered before. 

“Oh, well,” Ben flails, desperately unhappy at the turn this conversation just took. “No, I haven’t been— it’s unlikely— and I never thought—” he trails off pathetically, unable to finish a thought. 

There's a silent, awkward moment that’s broken when Rey sets her empty plate on top of Ben's and looks over towards the kitchen. "Guess I'll clean up," she says vaguely, taking the dirty plates and quickly leaving the room. 

Once she’s gone, Ben disposes of the pizza box in the dumpster outside. Coming back up the stairs, it’s hard to breathe, it’s like a two ton rock is pressed on his chest. Rey was unhappy, _again,_ and it was his fault. 

When he returns to the living room, Rey is holding her script, reading it closely. She doesn’t look up as Ben enters. Her cheeks are pink, probably from running hot water over their plates. She turns a page of the script and a yellow Post-It note flutters to the ground.

Rey bends over to grab it and Ben realizes he needs to stop watching her like a creep. “What’s that?” he asks, announcing his presence as he crosses into the living room.

“Poe left another note.” She squints, reading Poe’s scrawl. “He says to try on the costume. Being in costume might help me understand the character.” Rey grabs the paper bag, and looks up at Ben. “What do you think, should I give it a try?” 

He's relieved she seems to be feeling better, so he's all for it. “It could help, sure,” he says. So, wordlessly, she returns to her room. 

From his seat on the couch, he can hear Rey’s movements through the wall behind him. The paper bag crinkles and Rey makes a wordless exclamation of surprise. Fabric rustles and his fists clench next to his thighs. He can hear when she kicks off her sandals and when her leggings hit the floor with a thump.

He's holding his breath. Through the silence of the apartment, he hears her say, “now how does this work?” Her question is followed by a light tinkling noise. 

After a few quiet minutes, her door creaks open. “You ready for this?” she calls down the hall.

Later, Ben would kick himself for not having spent even thirty seconds pondering the obvious answer to the question, “what does the costume for the lead character in a play called ' _The Empress of Sexegol and her Demon Lover'_ look like?” 

Because, as it turns out, he is _not_ ready.

Her footfalls are muffled by the carpet as she walks down the hall back towards the living room. The only warning of her approach is a faint jingling noise as she rounds the corner. Once she does, the sight of her takes his breath away in a... _ferocious deluge of lust._

She is wearing… well, _nothing_ really. Her hair is piled high in a messy bun on the top of her head. There is a golden choker around her neck with a thin gold chain attached to the front. The chain drops down between her breasts, each of which are covered in a barely opaque black fabric, cut in the shape of a hand. The two hands cover much of her upper chest: the pinky fingers at her armpit, the tips of the middle fingers brushing her collarbone, the thumbs meeting in the middle, right over her sternum. The wide palms provide what little coverage and support the garment offers, to the sides and bottoms of her breasts.

Ben flashes back to an odd moment two weeks ago. Poe had stopped by unexpectedly while Rey was out. He’d had a large piece of butcher paper and a story about needing to trace outlines of Ben’s hands for an art installation. Ben hadn’t given it a second thought. But now the result of his casual helpfulness is staring him right in the face. Those are _his hands_ on Rey’s breasts. _Fuck._ He feels his body start to shake.

The gold chain attached to the choker continues down between her breasts, down over her bare midriff and stomach, all the way past her belly button, and lower, where it connects to an eyelet punched front and center of a pair of black hipster-cut panties, artfully bedazzled with gold studs and sequins. Her legs and feet are bare. Ben can't breathe. He is going _to die._

"What do you think?" Rey spins around and Ben’s eyes are hopelessly drawn to the fact that those panties are _not_ covering the lower half of her perfectly round, freckled ass. Her cheeks pop out from under the black lacy waistband and Ben tries to look away, but the ensemble is completely backless, the ‘cups’ of the black hands, _his hands,_ held in place by another gold chain that runs horizontally just below Rey's shoulder blades. That's all there is. 

He brings a hand to his mouth to prevent a groan from escaping, and fails utterly. He winces; he sounds like a barnyard animal. 

"Oh my god, Ben are you okay?" Rey runs up to him and grabs his shoulder. "Do you need some water or something?" He shakes his head.

From where he sits on the couch, his eyes are on a level with Rey's naked belly, all the warm, pink skin between her hip bones and her breastbone on display. She's touching his shoulder and he’s torn between the desire to lean into her touch or flinch away so he just sort of shudders in place. Rey doesn’t move though, so Ben raises his eyes to meet hers. 

“It’s just,” he says and raises his hand. He holds it in front of her breast, not so close that she’ll think he’s going to touch her, but close enough that the similarities are instantly obvious: the width of his palms, the thickness of his fingers, the angle at which his thumb leaves the heel of his hand. Rey stumbles backwards a few steps. 

“Oh—I didn’t realize—” She crosses her arms over her chest. “This is making you uncomfortable. I can change." All of a sudden she sounds incredibly insecure. “This was a bad idea.”

“Rey—” Ben begins.

“I don’t know what I was thinking. _Ridiculous._ I mean, I know we had a nice talk tonight. And I’m so glad you trusted me. I really— that kind of thing doesn’t happen to me very often. You felt safe, so then I felt safe. But I should have realized this outfit—” 

“Rey—” Ben tries again.

“And now every time you look at me you’re like, grimacing, and I don’t want—” 

Ben finally loses patience, and goes to stand in front of Rey, silencing her. “It’s because I like you, Rey— I like you.” He shakes his head. 

“What?” she looks up at him, eyes wide. “You do?” She sounds confused and her face goes scrunchy again.

“Please don't—don't be upset. I know you didn't ask for this. I'd never do anything to make you uncomfortable." Ben backs up until his legs hit the couch, and he sits back down, rubs his hands over his eyes, praying Rey will understand. 

"I'm not uncomfortable.” She rubs her upper arms with her hands. “I just don’t understand—I mean, how long have you felt this way?” There’s a long pause while Ben struggles to come up with an answer, and she takes a step back. “Did you not want me to find out? I mean, is it that you think, since I’m just a kid—" 

"What? _No."_

“—or you just don’t like my personality—” 

_“Rey,”_ Ben exclaims, horrified, “it’s not like that.”

“Well what is it like then?” she snaps, gesturing at his crotch, where his sweatpants do nothing to disguise the outline of his erection. “I didn’t know— so you’re attracted to me, but you don’t like me enough to act on it. What am I supposed to think?”

Ben slumps back on the couch in defeat. He looks up at Rey, his lips moving, but no words form. He rests his arms next to his legs, palms up and swallows. 

“I’m the one that’s not good enough for you, Rey.” She draws a sharp intake of breath at this pronouncement and looks _astonished._ “I was so lonely, Rey, before— and you, you’re—” he doesn’t want to say _you’re such a great roommate_ because that feels wrong, even though it’s true. 

Her arms still crossed, Rey shakes her head. After a fraught moment, she goes to pick up her script off the coffee table, and she flips through it. “I’m what?” Rey eventually asks, sounding resigned but curious, her eyes going back and forth across the page in her hands. 

Ben can’t help it, he gives up. “You’re _everything,_ Rey. You’re the only one who—” He doesn’t get a chance to finish because Rey is stepping forward, and then straddling him on the couch. She’s not touching him much, just the bottom of her thighs resting on the tops of his, with lots of space between their bodies. His cock strains against his sweatpants, just a few inches away from her and Ben groans. His hands flex on the couch right next to Rey's knees, and his movement draws her attention.

“Keep your hands on the couch,” Rey says, her eyes taking him in. Slowly, she raises her hands to either side of his face, holding him in place. Without meaning to, Ben leans in, hardly realising what he is doing and Rey is _there_ , tilting his jaw up, and brushing her lips across his.

It’s a jolt to Ben’s system and he leans further into her, opening his fists to grasp the edge of the couch cushions. She deepens the kiss, dragging her tongue across his bottom lip, and he reciprocates, opening for her and sliding his tongue over her lips to lick inside her mouth. 

Ben feels dizzy, overwhelmed, still not entirely sure what is happening. His entire body aches, flushed with heat; every part of him is desperate to please her. Rey’s hands continue to hold his head as she kisses him, deeper with each pass of her tongue, each nip of her teeth increasing in sharpness and aggressiveness. Eventually, Rey’s hands are just holding Ben’s jaw open while she sucks on his tongue and he _groans._

She jerks away, pushing his shoulders back against the couch, and Ben whimpers at the loss of contact. Breathless, he can see the outline of her nipples pushing through the ridiculous costume, as if begging for attention from his actual hands. 

“You didn’t tell me,” she says, a flirty edge to her voice. “That we could have done _that_ before.” She wags her finger at him. “That makes me very unhappy, Ben.”

He nodded. “Rey, I didn’t know—” but he stops as she backs up off his lap to stand in front of him. She looks like she’s thinking very hard, her eyes drilling into his. 

“You’ve been—you’ve been bad,” she says, somewhat experimentally. Ben’s not sure what she sees on his face right now, but she swallows, and fists her hands. “You need to stand up and go to my room,” she says, with growing confidence. “In my room, take off your shirt and then lie down on my bed. On your back,” she adds, almost as an afterthought. 

He stands, slowly. It’s taking a lot of effort to keep his breaths moving in and out. He doesn’t want to say too much for fear of breaking the spell that Rey appears to be weaving around them, so he nods slowly and whispers, “Yes, Rey,” as he turns towards the hall. 

The bed smells like her. Ben hadn’t even known he could identify her by smell, but apparently, he can. Lying on her small double bed, resting on her pillows is a heady experience, like she is nearby, perhaps lying next to him, even. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He still isn’t sure what is happening, exactly, or why, but if Rey wants him, even if this is just one wild night or some sort of roommates with benefits thing, Ben knows he is helpless to deny her anything. 

A few minutes pass while Ben does his best to relax. He’d removed his long-sleeved t-shirt, as she’d instructed, and laid it across the chair in her bedroom. The memory of her strong, clear voice telling him exactly what to do causes a pleasurable full body shiver that centers on his cock. He thinks about touching himself, but discards the idea. Rey had made it clear she was calling the shots tonight. 

It isn’t too much longer before she enters the room, stepping inside quietly, shutting the door behind her. She looks at Ben and nods, her face relaxed, as if with relief. Crossing to the bed, she sees where he laid his shirt and goes to pick it up. She’s holding it by one long sleeve when she turns to him. 

“Ben, I want to—” she begins, moving towards him. 

“Anything,” Ben says, sincerely, which causes Rey to chuckle. 

“You don’t even know what I’m going to ask yet,” she says. He opens his mouth to say that it doesn’t matter, when she reaches out and takes his hand, giving it a slight squeeze. She drags his hand up over his head, wraps his fingers around one of the slats of her bed frame, and loosely ties the arms of his t-shirt around the slat and his wrist. It’s not tight in the slightest, but Ben gets the picture. He raises his other hand. 

“This one too?” he asks. She walks to the other side of the bed and repeats the motion, taking his hand to a slat in the headboard and wrapping his fingers around it. She picks up her leggings from off the floor and uses them to secure his wrist to the bed frame, another loose, warm knot. Ben shifts on the bed to get comfortable, enjoying the pleasurable stretch of the position as Rey watches silently. He looks up at her and nods.

Getting up on the bed, she kneels next to him, holding her hands above his chest, her face softening as she takes him in. She licks her lips and glances up at his face. “May I touch you?”

“Rey, I told you—” he begins, but she presses her fingers to his lips. 

“Just— just answer the question, Ben."

“Yes, please,” he says, his lips rubbing against her fingertips. “Please, touch me, anywhere.”

She lets her hand drift up and down his chest, just a whisper-light caress. It feels otherworldly, and he hums in pleasure, the vibrations rumbling through his chest and into her hands. 

“Rey, sweetheart, I—” he begins, but Rey shushes him, wrapping her fingers around his shoulders and pressing him in place, using the leverage to lift her leg to straddle him. This time, her ass, still very present in those barely-there briefs, nudges his cock and he gasps with the sensation. Rey blinks at him, a little shocked look on her face. Her hands are still exploring his chest, and she leans forward to look down between their bodies, where Ben’s cock is still straining against the confinement of his sweatpants. 

“Damn,” she whispers, sitting up. Slowly, her hands begin trailing further down Ben’s body, and she begins dropping kisses on his skin as she moves. Over a nipple, she licks and then blows, the cold causing goosebumps to cascade across his pectorals. Rey crosses his chest with kisses until she reaches the other side. Once there, again, she licks and blows. Ben shivers in pleasure and it catches him off guard when she _bites,_ her teeth sinking into the meat right over his heart. Uncontrollably, his back arches; he sucks his lower lip between his teeth and his eyes roll back in his head as he groans and thrills to her touch.

His heart is pounding as she wiggles her body down his, gasping as her center bumps up and over his hip bone. She pauses for a moment, her face transfixed with pleasure as she rubs up against him. 

“You’re so beautiful, Rey,” he says, his voice thick with emotion. “You’re beautiful, always, but like this...” he trails off as Rey insinuates her fingers into the waistband of his sweatpants and begins to pull them down and off. Once she’s done, she tosses them off the bed and Ben is naked, tied to Rey’s bed, and there is nowhere else on earth he’d rather be. 

Rey looks down at Ben’s cock, and drags her fingers up the underside, and Ben moans. 

“Ben I can— I can make this good for you,” she says, like she’ll have to convince him of something. She looks him dead in the eye as she boldly wraps her fingers around the base of his dick and pulls upward. “Do you believe me?”

“Rey, I never doubted it,” Ben wheezes as Rey’s hand continues upward, eventually palming the tip, his moisture slicking her hand. 

He whines slightly as Rey pulls her hand away from his body to straddle one of his thighs. 

“I tied you up, Ben,” she says, “because your hands are already on my body, aren’t they?” 

Ben’s eyes travel down to her breasts, covered by that sheer black fabric in the shape of his hands, and he nods. “I didn’t know, Rey, I swear. But yes. They are mine.”

Rey smiles, a shy curl of her lips as she looks down at Ben through her lashes. She slowly slides her hands across her belly and up to cup her breasts, her hands so much smaller than the cut-out of Ben’s underneath. She squeezes, closing her eyes and brushing her thumbs over her nipples and gives a little moan. Ben is sure he’s never seen anything so perfect. His thigh, between Rey’s legs, twitches involuntarily as he watches. 

“I’m thinking about you kissing my breasts Ben,” Rey says, “pulling them completely into your mouth.” She opens her eyes on a whimper and Ben’s fists clench around the headboard slats. Leaving one hand on her breast, she moves the other back down her belly, playing with the golden chain where it connects to the briefs, and Ben’s breath hitches when he sees what she intends. 

“Fuck, Rey, fuck,” he gasps. “You’re incredible.” Rey dips her fingers into the waistband of the underwear, working diligently, and a short moment later she removes the crotch of the panties, and tosses it to the side. “Holy _shit,”_ Ben moans. 

Rey’s hand quickly goes back down between her thighs, her folds now exposed; she intentionally spreads them for him before running a finger between her labia. Her body shakes as her fingers bump up and over her clit and Ben’s hips thrust forward involuntarily, his cock bobbing up and down, spreading moisture on his belly. 

Rey moans again as she begins to touch herself in earnest, moving her hips slightly as she rolls and pinches her clit between her fingertips. Her hand dips lower, her fingers slipping past her entrance, her breath coming in short, punctuated gasps as she grinds down on her own hand, sinking down far enough that she makes contact with Ben’s thigh.

Removing her hand, she grinds down on _him,_ and Ben growls as he feels her moisture spread across his leg. In response, Rey leans forward, holding her fingers out towards Ben’s face and he is not sure he will make it through this evening with his sanity intact. He eagerly opens his mouth to lick the savory essence from her fingers, using his lips to suck, breathing deeply through his nose. 

Rey’s fingers fall from his lips and return to her cunt; she presses herself harder, moving over Ben with quick rocking motions and making small moans. Her cries grow in intensity until, finally, she throws her head back, arching her spine. Her chest repeatedly spasms and her mouth falls open in a silent cry as her climax overtakes her. Ben's cock aches and twitches against her hip, seeking friction, as he whispers praise and encouragement up at her.

"Ben," Rey groans, stretching out his name in a way he really likes, her head still dangling back. "Ben, I want you inside me so bad." Once the words have crossed her lips, her head pops up, as if she’s surprised by her own admission. 

"Rey, sweetheart, I'm here for you," he nudges her gently with his leg in what he hopes is an encouraging way. 

She shakes her head, and looks away from him. "I'll, um. I'll go down on you. I just need a minute." 

Ben doesn't like the tone of obligation in her voice and opens his mouth to ask what's wrong, when Rey begins again. 

"It's probably for the best if we don't ...you know." She says, looking away, and his heart breaks because he can see tears in her eyes. "I'm not good with casual, and even though you didn't even touch me, this has already been the most intense sex of my _life_. Anyway.” She lowers her head. “That’s really why I asked you not to touch me. If you touch me, I get clingy. Too clingy, I've been told. I don't know what got into me tonight." She pauses, considering. "Well, yeah I do. It was imagining I was this Sex Empress, who knew all these cool bedroom moves," she laughs and wipes her eyes, blessedly looking back at Ben. "And you were such a good sport. It was fun to imagine you were my demon love slave or whatever, but. You’re not.” Her sad eyes take their time traveling from his face to his chest and back up, like she’s getting a good last look when her eyebrows pop up in alarm. _“Shit,_ Ben, you should let go of the headboard, your arms must be cramping like crazy."

Ben didn't move a muscle, not sure where to begin. "Rey, it's ok if we stop now, if that's what you want." 

"It's probably for the best," Rey says, tears filling her eyes again. "This was fun, but you don't need me getting attached—"

"Rey, sweetheart," Ben interrupts, "I don't want— I _want_ attached. I said you were my everything and I meant that." He takes a deep breath. He's already told her one incredibly personal thing tonight, another can't hurt, he hopes. "I figured out earlier tonight that I'm in love with you," he says, his eyes crinkling up with his smile as he says so. It feels good to say it. "So please, get attached. As much as you want."

Rey's mouth is hanging open, the shock of hearing Ben's declaration clearly written on her face. "You _love_ me?" Ben nods. "But you're—you're _Ben Solo._ My hot, grumpy roommate." 

He blushes at her description, but nods again, grinning. "Yes, I am. And I'm not going to move until you untie me and kick me out, because Rey? _I love you and I never want to leave your bed."_ Rey is just _staring_ at him, so he follows up quickly with, “Is that ok?”

“It just never occured to me—so I never thought—” She looks at him, considering. “But it makes me happy,” she smiles, "to hear it.”

"Rey, please, kiss me again," Ben begged, his dick throbbing painfully; it was ready for the talking portion of the evening to be over. "Then I'll get out of here, if that's what you want."

Rey pulled away from him sharply. Ben experienced an agonizing moment of confusion as she hopped off her bed to open the top drawer of her dresser. She dug through it for a few seconds before returning with a fetching blush and two condom packets. 

*~*~*~*~*

It's not too much longer before Rey unties his hands, so he can touch her. "I'm warning you," she says, "if you touch me now, I'll probably want you to touch me all the time."

"Sounds good to me," he replies, throwing her leg over his shoulder, as his lips, teeth, and tongue proceed to give those crotchless panties a workout. 

*~*~*~*~*

Later, Rey pushes him to his back, rolls the condom on with a gentle hand, and slowly sinks down on him until they are fully joined and panting for breath. Ben's hands pause for the first time since she untied them, resting on her hips, his thumbs drawing small circles on her belly.

There's so much he wants to say, but he can't begin to articulate words when Rey circles her hips in time to his thumbs. It's slow at first, but the heat between them builds like storm clouds gathering. Rey's hips become insistent, and her pussy makes demands of Ben's cock that he's only too willing to meet. All too soon, she's grinding down on him with a cry, and he realizes he's past the point of no return.

He chants her name like a prayer as he moves to rub her clit, hoping the additional stimulation will drag her over the edge with him. She leans back slightly to give him more room to touch, keening at the slight change in position, and Ben comes with a thunderous shout, rolling his hips up into her, and he's flying high, his vision whiting out at the edges as he pulls her close. Rey vibrates around him, and she falls forward, their sweaty chests sliding against each other as she leans forward for a kiss.

*~*~*~*~*

Breakfast the next morning is only slightly different than breakfasts they've shared in the past. Rey wears his t-shirt at the table, that's different. She dances around the kitchen, that's the same. But the thought that the person who's been the best part of his days for the last few months will now be the best part of his days _and nights_ for the rest of his life? That's what has him smiling as he flips the pancakes, heart open as he sips his coffee, laughing out loud as Rey calls Poe and thanks him—thanks him—thanks him—and in no uncertain terms, declines the role.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel very lucky to have picked up the prompts of the divine  
> [@reylohirrim](https://twitter.com/reylohirrim) for this fic exchange. All three of her song prompts inspired me, so watch this space for future Reylo hijinks based off her other two prompts!
> 
> Sadie thanks for bringing so much joy to this fandom with your positivity and generous spirit! 
> 
> [Come say hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/spoonfulofsalad)!


End file.
